Geschafft!
by Lizzy Gray
Summary: Ein kleines Gedicht über die Freuden des Animagus-Seins!   Platz 1 bei der "Alles was kurz ist - 2"-Challenge des profsnape - Forums. NEU: Dritter Teil online!
1. Geschafft!

_A/N: Viel Spaß mit meinem kleinen Gedicht. Lizzy_

_

* * *

_

Animagus sein, das wär' ein Traum!  
Doch zu schaffen ist es kaum.  
Sagte man sich damals oft,  
wohl um die Kinder aufzuhalten,  
sich die Knochen aufzuspalten.

Doch einer gibt nicht auf und hofft,  
dass er's kann doch noch packen  
und reibt sich angestrengt den Nacken,  
zieht unwirsch an den blonden Locken,  
bewegt die Zeh'n in seinen Socken.

Der Zauberspruch an sich ist leicht,  
schnell gelernt und flott gesprochen,  
wär'n da nicht die and'ren Sachen!  
Bevor man so das Ziel erreicht,  
heißt's still sein und Meditation,  
bis sie kommt, Inspiration!

Starr sitzen fällt ihm schwer,  
auch mit Geduld ist's nicht weit her.  
Muss er sonst auch niemals warten,  
hatte stets perfekte Karten.  
Nicht viel getan aus eig'ner Kraft,  
hat stets Papà alles geschafft.

Doch dies muss der Sohn alleine tun,  
und wird bis zum Erfolg nicht ruh'n.  
Angestrengt sitzt er ganz still,  
weil er's heute schaffen will.  
Gern wäre er ein wilder Tiger,  
der Savanne schneller Krieger!

Als er da so leise sitzt,  
ist das Schicksal ganz gewitzt.  
Der Zauberer verwandelt sich -  
oh! das schmerzt ganz fürchterlich!  
Von Mensch zu Tier ging es ganz schnell,  
prachtvoll ist nun Lucius' Fell.

Der Junge steht nun auf vier Beinen,  
starke Zähne sind die seinen.  
Über diesen stolzen Hauern sitzt -  
nicht ganz so stark zugespitzt -  
ein sehr, sehr feiner Riecher,  
der bemerkt gleich alle Viecher!

Um sich zu bewundern in aller Pracht,  
zu seh'n, was der Spruch aus ihm gemacht,  
tappt das Tier voller Neugier,  
noch ungelenk auf allen Vier'  
zu dem großen Spiegel hin -  
und was entdeckt's darin?

Keine schönen, schwarzen Streifen,  
wie ist das denn zu begreifen?  
Weiße Locken ringeln sich -  
es ist einfach fürchterlich!  
Zum Gruseln sieht er gar nicht aus,  
nicht mal Mäusen wär er ein Graus.

Lucius will brüllen, stark und laut!  
So unwohl fühlt er sich in seiner Haut.  
Raus kommt nur ein zartes „Bäh"  
Das tut in der Seele weh!  
Rasch wird Lucius zum Menschenjungen,  
dieser Zauber ist wohl nicht gelungen!

Warum, warum ist er ein Schaf?  
War er etwa nicht sehr brav?  
Womit hatte er das Schaf verdient,  
hatte er nicht schon genug gesühnt?  
Lucius zieht eine sehr enttäuschte Fratze.  
„Warum bin ich nicht wenigstens 'ne Katze?"

* * *

_Bis hierher war das mein Beitrag zu der "Alles was kurz ist - 2"-Challenge auf _. _Mein Lieblingsschaf hat mich aber nicht losgelassen... wenn ihr wollt, geht es weiter._

_Lasst es mich wissen! :-)_

_Lizzy_


	2. Ein Schaf kommt selten allein

_A/N: Hier der zweite Teil meines Gedichts - ich hoffe, er gefällt euch! _

Viele Jahre war'n vergangen,  
Lucius hatte angefangen,  
sich mit dem Schafsein abzufinden,  
es sollte ihm ganz gut gelingen.  
Schließlich war er ein junger Mann,  
der tat, was er nicht lassen kann.

Schon in Hogwarts hatte er entdeckt,  
ist das innere Schaf einmal geweckt,  
drängt es hinaus, will sich bewegen,  
lässt sich nicht mehr schlafen legen!

So hat er's sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht,  
einmal die Woche in schwärzester Nacht,  
gut verborgen im dunklen Wald,  
sein alter Ego rauszulassen,  
dem Tier in ihm sich anzupassen,  
um kurz zu grasen und schon bald  
wieder zurück zu laufen auf zwei Beinen,  
zu den Menschen, zu den seinen.

Nun lebt er am Manor fein,  
schläft nur auf Seidenkissen ein.  
Doch immer wieder kommt der Trieb,  
'das ist dem Hausherrn gar nicht lieb,  
das Tier in sich hervor zu holen.  
Also schleicht er auf leisen Sohlen  
aus dem feinen Haus hinaus,  
zu den grünen Wiesen raus.

Dort verbringt er so manche Stund'  
mit Gras statt Kaviar im Mund.  
Doch vor dem ersten Tageslicht  
ist spätestens das End' in Sicht  
und Lucius tauscht die warmen Locken  
gegen Kaschmirwolle-Socken.

Die Frau im Haus weiß nichts vom Treiben,  
denkt, der Gemahl würde es meiden,  
die Nacht zu verbringen im Ehebett,  
das fand sie nicht wirklich nett.  
Doch als pflichtbewusste Ehefrau  
machte sie ihn nicht zur Sau.

Als Lucius eines Morgens merkte,  
dass er nachts ungern alleine blökte,  
reiste er um die halbe Welt  
und kaufte ein um recht viel Geld  
ein chinesisches, kleines Hundetier -  
„Narcissa, das schenke ich dir!"

Doch damit war der Kauf nicht komplett,  
auch zu sich selbst war Lucius nett.  
Er erstand für hunderte Galleonen  
Merinolangwollschafe, die sich lohnen.  
Deren Wolle ist sehr kostbar  
und die Tiere unverzichtbar,  
dem Herrn die Herde zu sein,  
so war auch Lucius nachts nicht mehr allein!

* * *

_A/N: Na? Bitte schreib' mir, ob es dir gefallen hat. Lizzy_


	3. Süßes Vergessen

_A/N: Nun Teil Drei meiner kleinen Dichterei! ;-)_

_

* * *

_

Als die nun am Manor ansässige Herde  
mitten dort auf auf ihrer Erde  
unser edles Schaf stehen sah,  
stand Lucius ganz ruhig da  
und ließ sich von oben nach unten besehen,  
konnte er's doch gut verstehen,  
dass die andren skeptisch sind!  
Das war er ja schon als Kind.

Lucius wurde schnell Herr seiner Herde  
und akzeptiert von allen, ohne Beschwerde.  
So lebte er als Schaf voll Übermut  
und pfiff auf Manieren und reines Blut.  
Die gekringelten Hörner in die Luft gestreckt,  
wurde der Salzstein abgeleckt.  
Er lebte nur noch für die Nacht,  
wenn er endlich als Schaf erwacht.

Narcissa merkte aber schnell,  
da lief etwas nicht konventionell  
bei den nächtlichen Ausflügen ihres Gatten,  
unter dessen Augen tiefe Schatten  
von durchwachten Nächten zeugen,  
doch ihren Fragen ließ er sich nicht beugen.

Stattdessen änderte Lucius in seiner Not  
von Entdeckung seines Geheimsten bedroht,  
die Taktik und blieb nachts im Bett bei ihr  
und kaufte noch beim Juwelier  
ein schönes Collier um ihr zu gefallen  
und den Verdacht nicht widerzuhallen.

Aber am Tag war er nun fort,  
offiziell weit weg an 'nem entfernten Ort.  
Doch er apparierte nicht sehr weit,  
vielleicht hundert Meter in Heimlichkeit  
und änderte dort seine Gestalt  
und verbrachte einen schönen Aufenthalt  
auf grünen Wiesen mit seinen Lieben,  
am liebsten wäre er ewig geblieben.

So kam es, dass er oft den ganzen Tag  
mit den Schafen auf der Wiese lag.  
Sich vom Verwalter füttern ließ,  
und fast vergaß, dass er Malfoy hieß.

Doch der Winter kam recht schnell  
die Kälte kroch sogar durch's Fell.  
Die Ausflüge mussten also enden,  
und er sich dem Menschsein zuwenden.

Der Verwalter sprach ihn an,  
ob er 'nen Unterstand bauen kann.  
Damit die Wolle schöner wird,  
braucht's ein Dach, sprach der Hirt.

So baute er 'nen großen Stall,  
mit viel Platz für die Herde  
auf festgetret'ner lehmiger Erde  
und für den besonderen Fall  
ein Plätzchen für sich,  
abgetrennt und doch kuschelig,  
um für ein paar süße Stunden  
zu entkommen den dunklen Runden,  
denen er sich angeschlossen hatte,  
Oh, wie hasste er diese Ratte!  
Die ihn zwang, im Staub zu liegen,  
ohne etwas zurück zu kriegen.

Todesser – das sind alles Idioten,  
erzählten sich bloß ständig Zoten!  
Vulgäres Zeug, kranke Ideen,  
die sich in den Köpfen bläh'n  
und zu gefährlichen Dingen führten,  
die sie zu Heldentaten kürten!

Das tat Lucius lieber vergessen,  
im Stall mit einem guten Essen.  
Am besten Heu mit ein paar Karotten,  
ja, das waren Lucius Marotten.  
So war er ein frohes Schaf,  
benahm sich auch soweit ganz brav.

* * *

_A/N: Und? Ein Review wert? Ich freue mich sehr über deine Meinung! Lizzy_


End file.
